


Just A Fuck

by Breathable_Air



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathable_Air/pseuds/Breathable_Air
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo snickers, looking away to give Tsuki a moment and says, “I’m awake for the same reason you are,” the pain in his pants, a gentle reminder. Returning his gaze to Tsuki who is now looking at the boner Kuroo is sporting with a mixture of embarrassment and disgust. Tsuki really can’t judge though as he looks down at his own growing problem that he couldn’t quite take care of.  Then Kuroo suggests, “maybe we could help each other?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the manga, the training camp scenario makes more sense, so just a heads up to read that shit, but otherwise you don't need much context.

Training camps don’t allow much time for “relieving” yourself when your pants suddenly become a bit too tight in the groinal region. There’s only really time in the middle of the night when everyone else is sleeping. Or should be sleeping as Kuroo assumed, sliding the bathroom door open to an image of Tsukishima Kei he never thought he’d see. Maybe he’d toyed with the idea before when he was admiring his long limbs on the court, just slightly longer than his own, but…

Fuck.

Here he is in all reality, this flushed boy in front of him one hand on himself, a thin layer of sweat dripping down his skin and some other sticky fluids from between his thighs. His toned muscular thighs, all nice and bare, but then Tsuki’s pulling his shirt down to cover himself and grabbing at his sweats which are pooled around his feet. “It’s _two am _,” he whispers roughly, “why _the fuck _are you awake?!”____

____Kuroo snickers, looking away to give Tsuki a moment and says, “I’m awake for the same reason you are,” the pain in his pants, a gentle reminder. Returning his gaze to Tsuki who is now looking at the boner Kuroo is sporting with a mixture of embarrassment and disgust. Tsuki really can’t judge though as he looks down at his own growing problem that he couldn’t quite take care of. Then Kuroo suggests, “maybe we could help each other?”_ _ _ _

____Tsuki rolls his eyes at the awful joke, “Funny. Another lesson on teamwork?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re a good student.”_ _ _ _

____“How close do I need to be to my teammates? I’m supposed to give all of them head?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Kuroo smirks, “just me.”_ _ _ _

____“Disgusting,” Tsuki makes to walk past Kuroo and to get out of the situation, but Kuroo grabs his arm._ _ _ _

____“What are you going to do about _that_?” He’s talking about…_ _ _ _

____“That’s! That’s none of your concern.” He jerks out of his grasp and walks out the door into the dark hallway. But Kuroo follows._ _ _ _

____“Tsuki,” he whispers harshly into the night, “let me help you.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not sucking your dick. Even if you beg. I’m just, I’m not like that.” Kuroo is a few steps behind Tsuki, walking down the hall._ _ _ _

____“Not like what? Not horny? I’ve seen otherwise.” The lack of response makes Kuroo want to see the look on his face. Probably flushed all over again. “Kei,” he says calmly and it’s enough to make Tsuki stop walking. “It’s just a fuck.”_ _ _ _

____“I told you, I’m not-”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not asking if you’re gay, it doesn’t matter if you are or aren’t. I’m asking if you want to _fuck_.”_ _ _ _

____“...You don’t tell anyone. Ever. And I am not. Sucking. Your dick.”_ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____And Tsuki doesn’t. He doesn’t even touch Kuroo’s dick and Kuroo wants him to, but he’s not about to make him because he’s about to have a dick up his ass after all. It would be cruel to make him bottom and suck a dick Kuroo should be doing the dicksucking. He is doing the dicksucking. When he gets Tsuki back into the bathroom, after locking the door this time, Kuroo drops to his knees in front of him tugging at his sweats, “I’ll be doing the dicksucking.”_ _ _ _

____Tsuki goes quiet after the initial shock and nods. Kuroo pulls the pants down to a sticky, painful looking erection so he works his way up to touching it. He licks at the sweat and precum from tsukis inner thighs, the strong muscles quivering at his touch. He runs his hands up Tsuki’s thighs and grabs him by his hips before running his tongue up the length starting at the base and smoothly taking in half of him when he reaches the tip._ _ _ _

____“A-ah,” Tsuki’s voice comes as a surprise to Kuroo and even more of a surprise when Tsuki puts his hand on kuros head as he bobs, giving him light pushes as encouragement to meet his shallow thrusts. When the tip of his dick pokes the back of Kuroo’s throat causing him to gag slightly is when Tsuki seems the most pleased. When he repeatedly hits that spot in the back of Kuroo’s throat he’s forced to pop off to get some air. He continues with his hand, paying special attention to the tip because that’s the part that makes Tsuki’s knees start to buckle._ _ _ _

____“Kuroo...hah...stop that..” He has resorted to leaning against the wall behind him because it’s becoming difficult to stay standing._ _ _ _

____“But your body is loving it,” Kuroo purrs._ _ _ _

____“If I come now, I’m walking out that door and we’re not going to fuck.”_ _ _ _

____That gets Kuroo to stop and look up at the boy looking down at him. “You’re just going to leave? But you said-”_ _ _ _

____“I said I’d let you help me.”  
“...Why are you telling me? Are you…? Are you being nice to me? Tsuki! I knew you weren’t that cruel!”_ _ _ _

____“Shut up. So annoying.”_ _ _ _

____“Heh. I’m really turned on now,” Kuroo says, seemingly embarrassed for a moment before saying, “So I’m gonna fuck you.”_ _ _ _

____The way he says it so straightforward makes Tsuki a little nervous, but his cock throbs noticeably in Kuroo’s still hand. Kuroo smirks, pulling Tsuki down to the floor with him (with a little argument from Tsuki). He puts Tsuki’s legs over his shoulders and the suddenly exposed Tsuki drapes his elbow over his reddened face. Tsuki uncovers his face when he feels fingers prodding at his lips and forcing their way into his moist cavity before pulling out again covered in saliva now. Then those same slick fingers are dipping in between his cheeks and circling the soft ring of flesh before pushing the first digit inside the tight knot of muscles. The finger curls and thrusts before another one joins and together they scissor the opening wider._ _ _ _

____Each movement elicits a small noise from Tsuki as he grips tightly to Kuroo’s upper arms, resting his forehead on Kuroo’s shoulder. He breathes through his teeth when the Kuroo’s middle finger curls against a sensitive spot inside of him, and clenches with his _entire_ body and moan lightly. Kuroo pauses for a moment before curling again to get the same response. So he does it again. And again. And soon Tsuki’s clinging to him so easily malleable to his touch and he’s trying to say something, “I’m,” he starts, breathing heavy in between, “I’m gonna,” but he doesn’t get to finish that sentence. Before Kuroo can stop him Tsuki is spilling onto his stomach and his grip is loosening and he’s able to think with a clear mind again. _ _ _ _

____He sighs sliding his legs off kuroo and says, “I told you to fuck me, but you took your time so now you have to play by yourself.” He makes to get up, but Kuroo stops him asking “where’s the team spirit?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m suddenly not in the mood.”_ _ _ _

____Kuroo whines, “But Tsukiiiii”_ _ _ _

____Tsuki only glares at him, “don’t be pathetic, I know you’re better than that.”_ _ _ _

____“Please let me fuck you.”_ _ _ _

____“No.”_ _ _ _

____“Heh. Didn’t think so.” Then finally Kuroo pulls down his own pants to a seriously painful looking boner and sighs in relief when he starts palming himself. Still between Tsuki’s legs, only inches from his face Kuroo closes his eyes and furrows his brows, his sweat thickening and beginning to roll and… putting Tsuki back in the mood. His flaccid dick hardening just a bit, but his hands didn’t gravitate to himself, no, he reached out to Kuroo while his eyes were closed and his breath was heavy and he kissed him, roughly and with hunger. Kuroo grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, leaving his pants on the floor. This time Kuroo didn’t mess around, he pulled Tsuki’s cheeks apart and lined his cockhead up to his entrance and pushed in the tip, just the tip and then let Tsuki settle back onto him, burying his cock inside him and moaning the entire way. Tsuki sat in his lap with as much of him in him as he could get, his hands pulling the shirt off of Kuroo so he could scratch marks into his back while sliding his tongue along his lips._ _ _ _

____His cock throbbed inside him, twitching for much needed release, so Tsuki tightened around him and began to fuck himself on Kuroo. As good of a sight as it was to see Tsuki moving slowly up and down on his hard member, Kuroo was getting a little impatient. He hugs Tsuki to his body suddenly, to flip him onto his back pulling Tsuki’s legs back over his shoulders before he begins thrusting into him more roughly, soft grunts and moans between the two. Kuroo lifts his right hand from where it was planted beside Tsuki to touch him, his hand moving to the same rhythm as his hips._ _ _ _

____Tsuki’s body shows the obvious signs of arousal by clenching down around Kuroo and prompting him to groan and his body to spasm, riding out his orgasm of tingly toes and the release of the pressure that had been building inside him. Tsuki’s body twitched in response to the pulsating member filling his insides with a hot substance and he moaned, a pool of white gathering on his stomach once more. Kuroo’s thrusts become lazy and shallow as he slowed to a stop before collapsing on Tsuki, feeling sticky all over. Tsuki could feel the thick substance leaking out of him and sliding down him to gather on the floor._ _ _ _

____“When are you going to pull out?”_ _ _ _

____Kuroo laughs, finally pulling out and rolling to the side of him, “You’re a good fuck, teammate.”_ _ _ _

____Tsuki gets up to clean himself off, and, uh, out, before pulling his sweats back on and right as he’s about to leave Kuroo asks, “Why didn’t you lock the door?” Momentarily, he’s confused by the question, but then he realizes what he’s asking. “You knew the door locked, so maybe you wanted to get caught?”_ _ _ _

____“No! I-”_ _ _ _

____“That’s so naughty~”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t-”_ _ _ _

____“We should do this again sometime~”_ _ _ _

____Tsuki closed the door behind him as quick as he stepped out, pretending he hadn’t just heard what Kuroo had proposed. This was supposed to be a one time thing. Just a fuck. He couldn’t… Even if he wanted to…_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited as usual lmao.  
> Constructive criticism and any other comment is always welcome and I love them so much.  
> I need haikyuu s2 rn I don't wanna wait anymore.


End file.
